narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Elephant
250px|thumb|One of the first two elephants of Narnia.Elephants are one of the largest Talking beasts in the world of Narnia, and were among the creatures summoned at its birth. They were also part of its First Council. Description Elephants are mammals, and on Earth they range to a size of around 13 feet, the same size as an ordinary giant. However, on Narnia they were said to be a little smaller than their Earth counterparts, yet were capable of great intelligence. Males are called Bulls, females are called Cows, and their young are called Calfs, and are generally a dark grey colour. The elephants have a pair of long tusks, which they can use to bash their enemies, or even to move heavy objects with. They have very large ears, which they flap to help control the temperature of their bodies, and they also have a very long trunk, as a nose, which they use to pick up food, and to suck water up with. They can also use their trunks to whack or grab their enemies, and make a trumpeting noise. History thumb|left|300px|Elephant being brought to life in Narnia.Two elephants were first called out of the ground, after the world of Narnia was created. They both made a trumpeting noise when they heard the song from the Great Lion, Aslan. The first Talking Elephant-Bull was present at the First Council of Narnia, who stood next to a male owl, a chief dwarf, a oak hamadryad, two ravens and the River God, when Aslan called them to add to his council, which he did in order to warn them of the first Evil, which was Jadis. There was also a Talking Elephant-Cow, who was the wife of the Elephant-Bull, and who led the other animals in a chase for Andrew Ketterley, believing him to be the Evil that Aslan had warned them about, until they managed to catch him. After they had caught him, the Elephant-Cow believed at first that Andrew might be an animal, as she could see something of a face in his features, with the exception of a nose. (She was known to take great but pardonable pride in the length of her own nose/trunk, though she didn't believe smelling was everything, but in brains.) She had then used her trunk to gently pick him up, but he had at the time fainted, so he simply fell down, thereby dropping several coins out of his pocket, which later grew into trees, since Narnia was still in its infancy and its magic was still making all things grow. These trees were Silver and Golden trees, from which the Dwarfs had used to make crowns for Narnia's first monarchs (so the elephant had inadvertently played a small part in forging her monarch's crowns). thumb|300px|Andrew getting watered by the Narnians.When he fell down, the rest of the Narnians then believed Andrew to be a tree, so the female elephant got them to dig a hole for him. When he was planted, she went to a river, and used her trunk to collect some water and spray it on him, in order to perk him up. The water didn't perk him up, but it did wake him, after which the Narnians agreed that he was definitely no tree, and un-planted him. He then tried to escape, but the Elephant-Cow used her trunk to hold him in place until a cage was built around him. One of the elephants later used their trunk again to lift him out of the cage, and bring him before Aslan. It is unknown which one of the elephants it was, though. Both elephants were later present at the coronation, when Frank I and his wife, Helen, became the first ever King and Queen of Narnia. Appearances * The Magician's Nephew Category:The Magician's Nephew Category:Animals Category:The Magician's Nephew (Disney movie)